Culpables
by Nanay90
Summary: Juvia sabia que su carrera de cantante era ya totalmente vacía. Todo era oscuro hasta que llego su hijo adoptivo Nael. Pero para que le den la patria potestad de Nael, debía tener una familia que pueda sostener al niño, Todo cambio cuando la inspectora social apareció de repente y solamente una persona, la salvo, La ULTIMA persona que ella quería cerca, como padre de su hijo. 3a H.
1. Introduccion

Buenas! Acá les doy a leve pantallaso de lo que va a hacer la historia.

* * *

Juvia sabia que su carrera de cantante era ya totalmente vacía. Todo era oscuro hasta que llego su hijo adoptivo Nael. Pero para que le den la patria potestad de Nael, debía tener una familia que pueda sostener al niño, Todo cambio cuando la inspectora social apareció de repente y solamente una persona, la salvo, La ULTIMA persona que ella quería cerca, como padre de su hijo. (3ra historia)

La historia es la 3 entrega de mis historias, las cuales están entrelazadas. Igual pueden leer la historia tranquilamente que van a entender todo. y si hay cosas que no quedan claras me preguntan! :D

* * *

Juvia había tenido una vida difícil. Paso por situaciones que nadie tendría que pasar, pero su príncipe la rescato de lo que pudo ser la peor situación de su vida.

Se enamoro, y amó a ese príncipe con locura, sin vacilaciones.

hasta que su vida se ilumino por primera vez y pudo alcanzar su meta, a su amor.

Su amor fue creciendo y mejorando. Ella estaba feliz por primera vez en su vida.

Pero su relación también fue estrellada. Sí, estrellada por que se convirtió en una estrella, el destino les sonreía hasta el cansancio, ya que él pudo alcanzar el estrellato también. Pero ahí fue cuando todo exploto.

El príncipe, la traiciono.

El príncipe, la mato por dentro.

El príncipe no era mas que un cuento viejo.

Ella cambio totalmente, todo lo que creía que la hacia feliz, la apuñalaba por dentro. Decidió cambiar, tiro todo y renovó su imagen, hasta su música se hizo mas famosa por sus letras ácidas y en contra de los cuentos felices.

Él también cambio. Su error lo pago con sangre, Siempre se arrepintió, pero nada alcanzaba para poder lograr que ella lo perdonara. Se encerró y jamas miro a otra mujer.

Su corazón se volvió solitario, y su música Dulce, le cantaba al amor y la esperanza. Y su fama aumento por eso. Por ser el príncipe de corazón helado, el príncipe de hielo.

Años pasaron y su relación no cambiaba. Eran rivales en el mundo de la fama, pero pocos sabían la razón verdadera de su rivalidad.

Su amor seguía latente, congelado y lloroso, pero seguía con vida. Lo demostraban cada vez que se cruzaban, en cada mirada. En cada letra.

Estaban tan conectados que ambos se retiraron de la fama, el mismo año. Con pocos meses de diferencias. Ambos necesitaban cambiar de ambiente, les resultaba toxico, y pesado.

Así fue como ambos, empezaron a cruzar su destino nuevamente sin que se lo propusieran. Ambos empezaron a hilar lo que los llevaría a enfrentar nuevamente sus sentimientos. Conjugando lo nuevo que es algo como ser Padres.

* * *

Hasta acá la introducción, Cambie el estilo de escritura, espero lo entiendan y pueda gustarles.

Saludos!"

Nos Leemos Pronto! :D

**MaR***


	2. Episodio 1: El Recuerdo infantil

Buenos días! Espero sea de su agrado el capitulo. Como ya dije cambio mi estilo de escritura. Cualquier cosa que no se entienda, por favor haganmelo saber.

También les cuento que por ahora les voy a contar la historia de Gray y Juvia, desde el principio, desde que se conocieron, **con episodios retrospectivos.**

Este es el **primer episodio del pasado. **

**_La historia _**se cuenta desde que Gray empieza a trabajar en la Empresa de Heartfilia &co. Esos serán llamados **Capítulos.**

Este **primer episodio**, cuenta de como se conocieron de niños.

De esta manera despejo las dudas de las personas que no leyeron mis otras historias,(tanto como las dudas de los que si leyeron) y también puedo ser mas detallista con la historia de ellos dos.

Historia de **mi** autoria, Personajes de** Hiro Mashima**. :D

* * *

**Episodio uno: el recuerdo infantil.**

Fue en un abril de otoño que la familia Lockser decidió por fin terminar su matrimonio. Su errático y fugaz amor, lleno de traiciones, de ambos lados, perlado de violencia, por fin había terminado. El único corazón roto de esa separación fue el de su pequeña hija de 3 años. Que fue el único fruto puro de ese amor malogrado.

La pequeña niña, sufría los ataques de su madre, la cual estaba cansada de que su vida se hubiera desperdiciado con su ex marido y una hija, de tener que trabajar para mantener el mínimo de nivel de vida, de no tener tiempo para encontrar amor en su vida, y así fue como logro eclipsar la infancia de la niña, hundiéndola mas, lentamente.

La hizo una persona insegura, triste, y solitaria.

Se acostumbro a que nadie la necesitara, a que nadie la quisiera, o defendiera. Su única amiga fue su pequeña muñeca de trapo. Con la que tenia grandes conversaciones y podía expresar libremente todo el calor que encerraba su corazón.

Cuando empezó el jardín en la nueva Cuidad de Magnolia, ya era una nena totalmente solitaria. No le gustaba el contacto con la gente por los maltratos físicos de su madre. Para su mala suerte, no podía lograr ningún amigo. Su madre espantaba cualquier intento, ya que le molestaban los niños de sobremanera.

De a poco fue siendo victima de acosos en el jardín, a los chicos les gustaba que ella se enojara y llorara simplemente por diversión.

Cuando empezó la primaria, su madre había conseguido un novio, el cual se quedaba a veces a dormir. Para mas tortura de la nena, a él tampoco le gustaban los hijos, y menos de otros.

Cierta noche su padrastro la amenazo con tirarle la muñeca de trapo si no hacia caso con todo lo que el quería. A la pequeña juvia, no le daba miedo hacer las tareas del hogar que le pedían, pero si tenia miedo, pánico a que su única amiga desapareciera.

Decidió llevarla consigo siempre para estar mas segura.

Pero para su desgracia, la muñeca maltratada de trapo, llamo la atención de unos chicos mas grandes. Que no tardaron en sacársela y jugar a lanzar entre ellos a la pobre muñeca.

La delicada tela de la muñeca era frágil y no estaba aguantando los lanzamientos brutos de los chicos y comenzaba a despedazarse.

Cada lanzamiento era una puñalada para la pequeña. Lloraba como nunca había llorado, nada era comparable a la injusticia e impotencia que le provocaban esos chicos destrozando algo tan importante para ella.

Hasta que un chico, que miraba la escena de cerca, se acerco al grupo y en unos segundos tenia la muñeca en sus manos. El chico de pelo azul, se acerco a juvia y le tendió la muñeca.

El hijo pequeño de los Fullbuster, le había pedido a su hermano mayor que se la devolviera, y su hermano, que siempre fue bastante protector de su hermano menor accedió.

Gray Fullbuster a los 6 años de edad, había demostrado ser mas tolerante y fuerte que cualquier niño de su edad. Se crió en una familia con su Madre y su Hermano mayor, con el cual eran muy unidos, algo que aprendieron de ver luchar a su madre sola por mantener la casa después de que desapareciera su padre hacia dos años en altamar.

Pero en su vida, habían aparecido dos personas mas, Un hombre grande que vivía al lado de su casa, que siempre ayudaba con lo que podía, y su hijo que tenia la misma edad de Gray, solo unos meses mas grande. Pero se creía con la autoridad como si fuera mucho mayor.

Pero Gray, odiaba ver a las chicas llorar, vio llorar a su madre casi todas las noches desde que su papá había desaparecido, y creía que no había peor imagen y sonido que el llanto de mujer.

Por lo que decidió arriesgarse a recuperar la muñeca, aunque los amigos de su hermano se burlaran, no quería saber nada mas de ese llanto desgarrador de la niña.

Cuando se acerco a la niña, ella lo miro con los ojos y la cara llenas de lagrimas. Tenia unos ojos grandes, color azul, parecido al de su cabello. Su piel pálida, estaba sonrojada, él creía que por la fuerza de llorar, ella por ver de cerca a ese chico, que se parecía a un personaje de un cuento que vio en la tele.

Cuando vio que tenia su muñeca, su corazón comenzó a latir fuerte, no quería saber si ese chico del cuento, le iba a robar y romper definitivamente su muñeca o si se la iba a devolver. Se aferro a la segunda opción; esperaba con todo su corazón, que ese chico decidiera devolverle su amada amiga.

Y lo hizo.

Le estiro la mano con la que la sostenía, y esperaba que ella se acercara a agárrala.

Su corazón se disparo con mas fuerza. Ese chico era bueno. Ese chico la había ayudado. Le había devuelto a su mejor amiga, cuando se acerco a tomarla, la miro y la acaricio despacio con delicadeza, como con cuidado de no romperla mas de lo que estaba.

Una sonrisa, una sonrisa desde su corazoncito nació, una sensación de calidez le inundo el alma. Tenia que agradecer ese gesto e hizo lo único que su madre siempre hacia con su novio cuando quería agradecerle un regalo.

Le besó.

Fue un beso simple y dulce. Sin ningún contacto mas que sus labios. Inocente.

El corazón de el pequeño Gray se aceleró.

Jamás espero algo así, nunca.

No sabia que pensar, como reaccionar, mas que taparse los labios con el brazo y ponerse colorado, muy colorado.

Ese día empezó a crecer algo entre ellos. Algo que Juvia llamo amor, y Gray mas tarde llamaría acoso.

Desde ese día, a juvia le creció un interés su compañero de escuela. Un interés que nunca tuvo por nadie, y cuando descubrió que eran vecinos, se alegro por su suerte.

Cuando comenzaron a crecer ella le declaraba su amor, casi a diario. Lo seguía a casa, aunque para ella era volver a casa juntos, le escribía cartas de amor también con mucha dedicación, para el eran solo papeles, aunque los guardaba para no lastimar los sentimientos de chica.

Cuando crecieron, Gray empezó a salir con amigos, como Natsu Dragneel, Erza Scarlett, y algunas veces salia con su hermano y sus amigos.

Juvia seguía siendo solitaria. Solamente hablaba con Gray abiertamente, y hasta había logrado hablar también un poco con la Mamá de Gray.

Cuando Juvia sabia que Gray estaba en la casa solo, o solamente con su madre, iba a visitarlo con la excusa de que había preparado algo delicioso y quería que lo probaran.

Lentamente ella se fue metiendo en su vida, Para Gray la mayoría del tiempo era un fastidio, una acosadora. Pero se acostumbro a que los domingos, ella apareciera en algún momento del día, y aprovechara para comer algo juntos. De a poco, cuando estaban solos, le gustaba charlar con ella, pero cuando alguien aparecía, su actitud cambiaba radicalmente, no era frió pero si no era el que charlaba tranquilamente.

Todo el mundo que conocía a Juvia Lockser conocía su amor por Gray Fullbuster. También que a él eso no le gustaba en absoluto.

Todo cambio para ella, cuando empezó la secundaria, por un balanceo de números de alumnos en las divisiones, fue cambiada de turno. Ahora Gray iba a la mañana y ella iría por la tarde.

También fueron las salidas y los horarios imposibles de seguir para una Juvia, que tenía que estar en el turno tarde, lo que llevo a distanciarse un poco más.

El salía más con amigos, y conocidos, salidas grupales, noches de sábados con amigos, o ir a bailar con identificación falsa a algún lugar. Eran muchas actividades para ella, pero lo peor era que había intentado ir los domingos como siempre, pero Gray con el tema de salir, volvía temprano al amanecer y dormía el resto del día. Sin contar si se quedaban en su casa o la de Natsu jugando o de fiesta, ella observaba todo de lejos, sin hablar, sin hacer nada más que mirar de lo que no podía compartir con nadie.

Trato de olvidarse de su obsesión con su vecino, pero no podía evitar que si tenía un minuto de tiempo en el que coincidían, tratara de hablarle (solamente si estaban solos) o solamente mirarlo fijamente, deseando con el corazón ser parte de su vida.

Cuando iban pasando los días, desde su cambio de turno, tenía libre la mañana y decidió buscarse un trabajo para ayudar a pagar cuentas atrasadas de su madre, y de paso comprar cosas para ella; ya que su padrastro las había abandonado y no había rastros de él.

Decidió probar suerte y hablo con mucha gente en el centro, hablo más de lo que recordaba en mucho tiempo, y por esas cosas del destino, consiguió un trabajo en un bar, como camarera.

El Bar era un lugar agradable, la decoración de madera y la iluminación hacia que todo el que entrara se sintiera en casa, el trabajo no era difícil y pronto iba haciéndose su lugar, como trabajaba por la mañana, era un turno tranquilo, nunca había estudiantes, o compañeros de escuela, la mayoría era gente mayor, estaba más relajada.

Todo iba progresando de a poco, pasaron dos semanas desde su trabajo y le iba muy bien.

Pero en el colegio todo seguía igual, no pudo lograr hablar con nadie más que dos palabras.

Hasta que unos días antes de una feria escolar, había que repartirse y hacer grupos de a dos y repartirse las tareas de los stands asignados.

Le había tocado Música, le encantaba el stand y el tema a preparar, pero temblaba por dentro por si alguien más se ofrecía, no sabría cómo enfrentar la situación. Dudaba que alguien más se ofreciera, todos la tenían como la rara del salón, así que no iba a ser problema hacerlo sola, se convenció mentalmente, hasta que alguien más levanto la mano.

Si, el chico que había llegado el mismo día que ella al salón, levanto la mano. Ella suspiro, porque capaz el chico tenía compañero y por ahí le sacaban el stand, pero para su sorpresa, el chico se ofreció a ser su compañero.

Lo miro realmente por primera vez, desde que iba a las clases. Era un chico alto, de pelo algo revuelto azul claro, con una cicatriz en la cara, que parecía más un tatuaje. Era bonito, pero no llegaba a causar ni una pizca de lo que Gray le causaba.

Este evento fue un shock para Juvia. Estaba en un grupo, con un chico. Tendría que juntarse fuera de horario escolar.

Era casi como tener un amigo.

Se sintió feliz por motivos que no eran por lo que realmente la alegraban, como saber o hablar con Gray, pero le alegraba realmente tener una esperanza de amistad.

Tenían 3 días para preparar y ensayar su discurso o muestra, lo que suponía que tendrían que juntarse los tres días.

El objetivo del stand era atraer personas y levantar la popularidad de las diferentes áreas y materias.

Cuando dieron el fin de la clase, Juvia salió normalmente, caminando a su casa, en el camino, su compañero de grupo la alcanzo.

-Podríamos caminar juntos unas cuadras? Quiero hablarte sobre el proyecto.- le dijo con una alegría contenida.

Juvia solamente atino a frenarse y quedarse quieta. No lo conocía, pero acordó finalmente que si caminaban unas cuadras no sería problema.

-Juvia Lockser.- dijo estirando su mano en forma de saludo.

-Jellal Fernández, encantado.-respondió estrechando su mano.

Después del saludo formal, Jellal empezó a hablar, totalmente suelto, le conto varias opciones de lo que pensaba que sería bueno para el stand, de lo mucho que le gustaba la música.

El chico era agradable, y parecía interesado realmente en hacer grupo con ella. Se alegró por dentro. Decidió intentar lograr que él fuera su amigo.

Jellal, en cambio estaba bastante nervioso, quería que ella no notara que él también estaba deseoso de tener una amistad por lo menos en el colegio. No le era fácil, pero por alguna razón el hablarle a Juvia era como dejar el agua correr, y descubrió que podían hablar fácilmente el uno del otro.

Caminaron por el centro y se desviaron del camino a casa, y pasaron por las tiendas, buscando ideas de como promocionar la materia. Pasaron por la biblioteca, una tienda de instrumentos, y por la tienda de discos compactos.

Pasaron el resto del día riendo y paseando, todavía con las cosas del colegio, finalmente él, la acompaño a la casa, ya que era bastante de noche. No sin pasar por una tienda y comprar dos bolsas de frituras para comer antes de cenar. Ella no tenía esas costumbres, pero decidió probar.

Le encantaron, habían comprado dos diferentes por lo que se sentaron afuera de la casa de Juvia a compartirlas.

Esa noche Erza y Gray estaban en lo de Natsu, habían estado jugando a las cartas por plata, y habían perdido contra Erza.

Cuando ya no le quedaba plata, Gray se aburrió y dijo que se iba a la casa. Erza aprovechaba para irse a preparar la cena para su padre, también.

Pero ambos cuando salieron de la casa de Natsu y cruzaron el portón, se quedaron estupefactos.

Eran Nada más y nada menos que Juvia Lockser, la acosadora, y un chico de tatuaje, con cara… de chico malo.

Erza por su parte estaba estupefacta por encontrar a ese chico que había conocido en la calle, era muy buen mozo, no se había podido olvidar su cara en varios días. Pero estaba con la chica que acosaba a Gray, su corazón se estrujo un poco, esperaba que no estuvieran saliendo, pensó dándole una palmada en el brazo a Gray como despedida.

Gray por alguna razón, se sentía incómodo, y preocupado. Juvia no era su problema, pero era tarde y ella no tenía amigos, su madre seguramente estaría trabajando, no podía dejarla sola con un extraño, por más risitas que le hiciera.

A Jellal se le habían ido los ojos con la colorada amiga de Gray. Y Juvia fijo la vista en su objeto favorito del mundo. El cual por alguna razón se había sentado en la entrada de su casa.

-Emm, sabes… que...cómo se llama?- pregunto Jellal sin dejar de mirar a Erza.

-Gray Fullbuster. –respondió en un suspiro Ella.

-El que?-Jellal volvió la vista a Juvia y vio que ella miraba al chico- NO ese no, Ella…-dijo tomando su mentón y volviéndoselo hacia donde se había ido la pelirroja caminando.

Gray salto en cuanto vio que el chico del tatuaje, le tocaba la cara a juvia, como obligándola a mirarlo. No iba a dejar que la obligara a hacer nada que ella no quisiera, Pero para su disgusto, ella se empezó a reír por algún motivo, y se sentó de nuevo sintiéndose un idiota.

-Se llama Erza Scarlett, hija del jefe de la policía. Mejor amiga de Gray desde la primaria.

-Así que Erza.- dijo

-te gusta la pelirroja?- dijo Juvia como sin creerlo.

-Eh… que?- dijo Jellal poniéndose colorado.

-Ajá! Si te gusta! –una alegría se apodero de Juvia, si juntaba a Erza con Jellal, seguramente le quedaría el camino libre con Gray.

-Y a vos ¿hace cuanto que te gusta el de cara de loco?- dijo señalando con la cabeza a Gray.

-Desde los 6 años. –dijo Juvia, livianamente.

-Guau, un tiempo largo, no? – dijo Jellal mirando nuevamente al chico. Parecía bastante ordinario.

-Tengo una idea. –dijo Juvia, volviéndose contra Jellal y le tomo las manos, y las levanto como para acercarlas a su pecho.

Desde lejos a Gray le parecía que ella se le estaba declarando.

-Quiero que ambos nos ayudemos a conquistar a nuestros amores! Quiero tener a alguien con quien hablar, y hacer salidas de amigos, nunca salí como hoy a la tarde. Me divertí mucho. De verdad deseo que podamos ser buenos amigos.- le dijo Juvia con el corazón y toda su esperanza en la mano.

Jellal pudo ver la intensidad, el dolor, y el anhelo de ella en sus ojos. Parecía que iba a llorar y nunca más quiso dejarla sola. Ella era una buena persona, era humilde, y extremadamente sincera.

En ese momento, de tensión máxima para Gray, que miraba como esperando que él se parase y se fuese, rompiéndole el corazón, para su desagrado, él asintió, y la abrazo.

Fue demasiado para Gray, se levantó y se metió en su casa. Tratando de olvidar todo lo que vio.

El día siguiente, fue intenso para Juvia, estaba feliz, y quería hacer las cosas lo mejor posible.

En el trabajo, estaba tan alegre que charlo felizmente con un cliente, que para la mayoría de la gente espantaría, era un hombre robusto, con pelo largo, y piercings en toda la cara.

Hacia varios días que hablaban, pero esta vez, él la noto feliz y quiso saber el motivo.

En el colegio se sentó junto a su nuevo amigo, y planearon salidas, por los lugares que frecuentaban sus amores, así encontrarlos accidentalmente.

Ese día, pasearon por el centro, y trabajaron hasta tarde en la biblioteca, cuando estaban volviendo a casa, se cruzaron con Erza, y Juvia lo animo a que le hablara, que la acompañara a la casa. Por lo que volvía sola a casa, cuando pasaba por la tiendo cerca de su casa, se le ocurrió que hacer de cenar, siempre cenaba sola, por lo que no era problema cocinarse para ella.

Pero ese día le tenía guardada una sorpresa más grande todavía.

Cuando salía del mini mercado, comenzó a caminar las tres cuadras que la separaban de su casa, pero no llego ni a caminar ni una cuando dos personas robustas y con un olor fuerte a alcohol y mugre la agarraron de los brazos y le taparon la boca. La arrastraron lo que quedaba de la cuadra donde no había más luces y empezaba un callejón cerrado.

El pánico crecía en su pecho, estaba aterrada, quería gritar pero no le salía nada, Luchaba ferozmente con patadas, arañazos y mordiéndole el brazo, hasta que sintió un golpe fuerte en el costado derecho de la cara, se mareo unos segundos y sintió como le rasgaban la remera y le acariciaban el pecho, el olor y el movimiento, le dio náuseas y escupió la sangre que tenía en la boca. Las lágrimas no dejaban de salir silenciosamente, seguía tratando de sacarse las manos de encima pero eran dos, y más grandes que ella. Cuando recibió un segundo golpe, esta vez las piernas le fallaron y se arrastró pared abajo, Pensó que por suerte ese día traía jeans, por lo menos les iba a costar sacarle la ropa. Recobro un poco de equilibrio y pensó que tenía que encontrar algo a su alrededor con que pegarles. Pero de repente escucho un grito, y alguien acercarse y pegarle a uno de los tipos.

Lo único que pensó fue en correr, pero sus piernas no le respondían, su cabeza estaba entumecida, y le dolían los golpes recibidos. Escupió la sangre que tenía en la boca, y se arrastró dos metros más lejos, no sabía quien la había ayudado pero esperaba que no fuera a terminar lo que los otros empezaron.

Se escucharon las sirenas de la policía, y el lugar se inundó de luces, rojas y azules, un segundo más tarde, alguien se acercó a ella, atino a tocarla pero grito.

-NO. Por fa-favor, Que a-alguien… me a-ayude.-

-Juvia, soy yo, Gray. Por favor, no llores, ya se terminó todo. –dijo y se sacó la campera y se la tiro encima. –Esos tipos nunca más se te van a acercar. Te lo prometo.

Cuando por fin ella, pudo ver la cara de Gray, sintió como si un mar de lágrimas, angustia, miedo, pánico, dolor, todo junto saliera fuera de ella.

Agarro la campera y se tapó por arriba. Le dolía el cuerpo, se sentía sucia, asqueada.

Solamente se aferró al perfume de la camisa y lloro intensamente, como hacía muchos años no lloraba.

Lo que siguió fue un remolino de cosas que Juvia no recordaría bien después. Primero la llevaron al hospital, después a la comisaria, luego terminaría hablando con un psicólogo, que le daba el espacio el estado, conjuntamente con protección hasta el juicio.

Juvia en lo único que pensaba era en ese episodio. No pudo dormir bien por algunos días, por lo que su madre, le dio pastillas para que pudiera dormir sin pesadillas.

Pero la peor parte era que Gray se acercaba hasta su casa, cosa que nunca había hecho, para saber cómo estaba, y ella no quería verlo.

Se seguía sintiendo sucia, ultrajada, y todo delante de Gray. No tenía fuerzas para verlo a la cara. Se sentía con culpa, muy mal.

Gray por su parte, se sentía terrible también, tuvo que pasar por investigaciones, la policía estaba pegada a él también, cosa que lo irritaba, y siempre quería saber cómo estaba Juvia, pero ella nunca lo recibía. Ver todo el maltrato, lo que paso esa noche, era traumático para él también.

Jellal, se llevaba su parte también, se sentía una porquería por haberla dejado sola esa noche.

Fue todos los días a su casa, le llevo flores, regalos, pero no podía lograr ver a Juvia.

Un día, después de casi tres semanas, juvia volvió a ir al trabajo, la había visitado Mirajane y la había convencido de que volviera a salir, que ella misma se había encargado de encontrarle un guardaespaldas.

Era nada más y nada menos que Gajeel, el cliente regular con el que siempre hablaba.

Apenas había cruzado la puerta del Bar, cuando él se acercó, no sabía porque exactamente pero algo había en él, que la hacía confiar un poco más. Su aspecto estaba lejos de ser confiable, pero juvia creía que era especial.

Ese día hablaron mucho de lo que paso. Fue la primera vez que ella pudo hablar de lo que pasó sin llorar, sentía que estaba progresando.

Ese día él le prometió que la cuidaría, y que si no era el, sería su equipo. Le conto que era guardaespaldas profesional, y le conto que estaba en una misión con la familia con la que trabajaba, pero ella le juro que no diría ni una palabra a nadie. Y lo cumplió perfectamente, a cambio de clases de defensas personal.

Las clases con Gajeel, le dieron la suficiente confianza como para volver a enfrentar su vida, así que después de haber aprendido suficientes movimientos, decidió volver al colegio.

Ese mismo viernes que iba al colegio, Gray se la encontró por el camino, ambos estaban cruzando la plaza e inevitablemente se encontraron cara a cara.

Gray había estado castigado por lo que tuvo que quedarse una hora más, encima cuando volvía le habían robado lo poco de plata que tenía encima, la policía que lo "vigilaba" estaba comiendo por lo que no vieron nada, y se estaba volviendo más y más malhumorado con la actitud de Natsu, el cual estaba como loco, y más estúpido que de costumbre, desde que salía con Cana de fiesta a emborracharse y pelear en la calle.

Ella se quedó paralizada. Sus recuerdos comenzaron a tropezarse en su cabeza pero respiro agitadamente tratando de calmarse.

Él se sintió mal, cada vez que veía esa mirada de miedo en la cara de Juvia lo volvía loco, ¿que era a lo que tanto le tenía miedo? Él no iba a atacarla mierda!.

-Como… Cómo estás?- pregunto cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca como para hablarse.

-bi-bien. Gracias.-dijo ella y bajo la cabeza.

Sintiendo la presión y tensión del momento, Juvia no sabía que decir, estaba más nerviosa que de costumbre. Por lo que aprovecho que él no decía nada para tratar de seguir camino al colegio.

Cuando Gray vio que ella estaba por irse, se desesperó, quería hablar con ella, ayudarla, hacerla sentir mejor, pero nunca tuvo que esforzarse tanto con ella, ya que ella siempre estaba ahí cuando el volteaba la mirada, sonriéndole, pero ahora que sentía que tenía que estar con ella, no le salían las palabras… por lo que atino a agarrarle el brazo para detener su avance.

Lo que fue fatal para ella. Apenas sintió el contacto en la piel del brazo, la recorrió un escalofrió, se olvidó de que era Gray, de que era su amor de siempre, se olvidó de todo lo que sentía por él y le pego en el brazo, y lo saco de un manotazo con un grito ahogado.

Gray se tomó eso para mal, pensó lo peor, pensó que ella tenía miedo que él le hiciera algo como lo que le hubieran hecho aquellos tipos si él no la hubiera salvado.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Me tenés miedo?¿Tanto asco te doy? Eh? ¿Tanto te va a asustar porque te toco yo? – empezó a acercarse a ella con sigilo completamente furioso.

-No… no es eso, perdón, fue un reflejo. No quise hacerte mal.- dijo ella entre lágrimas.

-¿Un REFLEJO? ¿Un reflejo? ¿Y por qué no usaste esos reflejos con esos tipos que casi te violan en vez de usarlos conmigo, nena?- apenas salió de su boca esa última frase, quiso borrarla, estaba furioso y ni siquiera sabía porque, y se estaba descargando con ella, la última persona a la que quería lastimar. La única persona que quería ver desde hacía semanas!

Ella sintió como si le hubieran dado una puñalada. Su corazón pareció rajarse de una manera irreparable. Se Secó las lágrimas que le caían y se dio media vuelta y se fue.

Escucho los gritos de Gray pidiéndole perdón que se había pasado con ese comentario, que ella no tenía la culpa y él era un idiota, pero ella solamente lo miro a los ojos, y le dijo:

-No te me acerques más. Chau.

Y con esas palabras ella se metió al colegio, hecha un mar de lágrimas, y sin darse cuenta se dejó abrazar por Jellal, no sentía a Jellal como un hombre, sino como un sostén para su corazón roto.

Gray se quedó hasta tarde sentado en un banco, hasta que se le fueron las marcas de haber llorado. Más tarde se cruzó con su mejor amiga y Lucy, y lo invitaron a merendar con ellas. Acepto para ver si su día cambiaba de rumbo.

* * *

Hola nuevamente! espero haya resumido bien su historia!

si quedaron cosas que no se entienden por favor, comenten así las arreglo o aclaro!

después queda otro **episodio de recuerdo! La adolescencia! **(creo que el último si lo junto todo)

Pero como ustedes prefieran! díganme si quieren que empiece con la historia, osea los capítulos, o si prefieren enterarse todo el pasado primero para después empezar bien la historia!

ahora si me despido!

Nos Leemos Pronto! :D

**MaR***


	3. Episodio 2: La Adolescencia

Buenas! Acá esta el Segundo Episodio!

Historia de mi autoria, Personajes de Hiro Mashima :)

* * *

**Episodio Dos: La adolescencia.**

Juvia estaba muy deprimida, no podía creer que Gray hubiera sido tan rudo con ella. Nunca había sido especialmente dulce o delicado con ella, pero nunca la había tratado así.

Pero esta vez ella no estaba sola, tenía a Jellal, a Gajeel y a Mirajane. Los tres parecían complotados para que ella se distrajera, la visitaban, la sacaban a pasear, le compraron ropa, un celular nuevo, y el mejor regalo de todos, fue de Jellal, una guitarra.

Con la guitarra y las lecciones de guitarra de Jellal, aprendió en muy poco tiempo, cuando se quiso acordar, escribía canciones, que solamente Jellal escuchaba. Su amigo estaba muy emocionado con las canciones de ella, y le pidió que hicieran una banda.

A juvia le costó mucho aceptar, la exposición, y la vergüenza, junto con su pánico a que la tocaran los hombres, aunque últimamente estaba mejorando, sus dos amigos podían tocarla en los brazos y manos ya sin ninguna clase de problema, pero no podían encerrarla o abrazarla de repente por que se asustaba de sobremanera.

Acepto hacer una prueba en el Bar de Mirajane, cantaría un viernes, Jellal la acompañaría, para darle apoyo.

Decidieron que cantarían un tema propio, si la gente no conocía la canción estarían más libres a cambiarla si sonaba mal, pensaba Jellal.

Ese viernes no había mucha gente, pero si algunos chicos de la escuela, eso inquieto un poco a Juvia pero Jellal trataba de distraerla, diciéndole que si ella se equivocaba, él se caería de la silla, así todas las vistas estarías sobre él, y ella tendría tiempo de escapar del escenario, después de ayudarlo a pararse obviamente.

Las tácticas de escape de Jellal estaban haciendo efecto y la relajaron un poco más.

Cuando llego la hora de la presentación, Mirajane hizo una gran presentación de ambos, y se subieron al escenario, cada uno en su asiento, Jellal con una guitarra y ella con un micrófono, empezaron a cantar.

Y fue todo un éxito, la canción fue más que dulce, era romántica, y fresca.

La voz de Juvia había deleitado a todos los presentes, Gajeel aplaudía como loco, y varios chicos de la escuela también.

Pidieron otra canción, y como estaban más relajados cantaron otra canción más movida. La gente del Bar vitoreaba la presentación, el ruido de los aplausos atraía más gente, y se iba llenando el bar de a poco.

Cuando por fin terminaron de cantar, ambos estaban extasiados, a los dos les había encantado la experiencia, y parecían satisfechos de no haberse equivocado mucho.

Esa noche el Bar fue una verdadera fiesta y Mirajane les pago la presentación porque había recaudado mucho más de lo normal.

No lo querían aceptar, pero los convenció de que necesitaban comprar instrumentos y ropa ahora que iban a cantar mas seguido.

Esa misma noche, los chicos de la escuela se acercaron y les pidieron una oportunidad de tocar juntos, ellos tenían una batería y un bajo y querían que probaran tocar juntos.

Así fue como Crime Sorcière nacería, la primera banda de Juvia, Jellal, Erik y Sawyer.

Las presentaciones se extendieron y en unas semanas eran una banda local de renombre.

Gray por su parte, esperaba que a Juvia se le pasara el enojo. Había escuchado rumores de la banda, pero no se imaginaba a su tímida vecina, cantando como decían…

En ese mes, Gray empezó una amistad con Lucy Heartfilia, una chica inquieta que se había mudado de la capital, el verla amiga de Erza, para Gray valía oro, por lo que se dio la oportunidad de conocerla.

Muchas cosas cambiaron en ese Mes, Gajeel, tuvo que alejarse del grupo de Juvia, porque había llegado su hora de trabajar. En el Bar de Mirajane, el día que inauguraron el escenario, hecho para que pudiera tocar más cómoda la banda Crime Sorcière, fue cuando empezó su misión. Juvia estaba realmente odiando la "misión" de Gajeel, ya que parecía bastante amiga de Gray. Trato de no darle mucha importancia, pero los celos de verlos coquetear eran enfermizos para ella.

No le gustaba para nada esa chica rubia. Algo en ella no le cerraba y estaba segura que ella si se pondría en su camino con Gray. Por más enojada que estuviera con él, seguía amándolo.

Jellal le había aconsejado que lo ignore, que cambie un poco mi manera de tratarlo, que el seguramente volvería.

Lo veía difícil con la rubia en el medio, pero me alegre y seguí su consejo, ya que a él parecía que le iba mejor con el amor. Había llegado a conseguir el teléfono de Erza, y ya se mandaban mensajes.

Cuando Gajeel, le rogó a Juvia que aceptaran ir al cumpleaños de Lucy Heartfilia, tuvo que contarle todo acerca de quién era esa persona que le mandaba mensajes.

Para su sorpresa, el conto todo sobre que había conocido a una chica, demasiado bonita, que le estaba volviendo loco. Pero que era menor y que no podía ni tocarle un pelo.

A juvia la sensibilizo la historia de amor de su amigo, y acepto si el, estaba presente. Era la primera vez que cantaban fuera del bar, y no quería que la dejara sola.

Él le prometió que nada la iba a lastimar.

Cuando llego el día del cumpleaños sorpresa de la "misión" de Gajeel, quedaron todos impresionados todos con la mansión y la cantidad de gente trabajando para eso.

Pudo ver a la madre de la chica que era una modelo famosa, y empresaria de renombre.

Era otro nivel, muy diferente.

Se sintió chica y pobre, muy pobre. No era la única, Jellal también se sentía bastante intimidado, pero trato de animarla con bromas, y decía que esta sería una casita de verano comparada con la de ellos, cuando la banda fuera famosa.

Esa noche se vistió con las nuevas prendas comerciales de la banda, estaba de cuero negro, camisa con el nombre de la banda, y cadenas. Los colores le gustaban, pero decidió estar más natural para el maquillaje, tampoco era tan dark.

Cuando termino de enrular las puntas de su pelo salió al pasillo para ir a buscar a Jellal, en unos minutos entraba la "misión" y tenían que estar en el patio trasero.

Cuando estaba a metros de salir al jardín, se encontró con Gray.

En realidad no se habían encontrado, Gray la había visto y corrió para poder encontrarla y hablar.

-Hola.

-Hola.

A Juvia le era imposible ser fría con él. Era casi una misión imposible, había soñado tantas veces con que él la siguiera, la buscara, le respondiera, que casi creía que estaba soñando de nuevo.

-Quiero que me perdones.- dijo acercándose a ella pero manteniendo la distancia para no tocarla.-No puedo más. Quiero que hablemos. Te… -miro para abajo, un color rosado apareció en sus mejillas-Te… extraño, ¿sabes? No pasa un día en que no piense que soy un idiota por haberte hablado así. Tendría que haber tenido paciencia, tendría que haberte ayudado, no haberte lastimado más todavía.

Juvia creía que se iba a morir, o que ya había muerto, si era eso. No podía salir del estupor, le había dicho que la extrañaba.

-Quiero que sepas que si no me querés más cerca tuyo, lo voy a entender, pero no quería que terminara todo mal entre nosotros sin siquiera haber hablado bien.-dijo una vez más con el corazón en la mano el chico Fullbuster.

Juvia creía que estaba soñando.

No sabía bien que parte, pero ese momento, le recordó cuando él, su príncipe, rescato a su muñeca.

Le recordaba que nunca le había agradecido por haberla salvado de todo ese episodio horrendo.

Por haber sido una vez más su príncipe.

Si no hubiera sido por él, ella nunca hubiera sobrevivido al resto.

Sin casi pensar, solamente dejándose llevar, y con un movimiento rápido, lo beso.

Fugazmente, sin contacto físico como con su primer beso, más que sus labios.

Pero esta vez fue más intenso, para ambos. Esta vez, el beso cambiaba el significado. Ya no eran nenes.

Como él se había quedado mudo, ella aprovecho para decirle unas palabras, y salir al patio trasero lo más rápido que pudo.

"Gracias por rescatarme, príncipe."

Esas palabras les sonaban y giraban en la cabeza a Gray que también fue al patio, a ubicarse para cuando apareciera su amiga.

Después de lo que fue la entrada de la cumpleañera, y que pasara entre brazos, y besos de felicitaciones, subieron a empezar a cantar.

Empezó cantando Jellal, Erza estaba muy cerca del escenario, como algo parecido a un guardaespaldas. Se sonreían y él cantaba felizmente.

Cuando Juvia levanto la vista, se encontró con muchos chicos, demasiados para su gusto y se aterró un poco. Busco con la vista a Gajeel que pareció leerle el pensamiento y levanto las manos como para dar ánimos.

Se tranquilizó y empezó a tocar mejor, y con más confianza. Cuando fue su turno de cantar ella, lo hacía con total fluidez. Buscaba a su príncipe con la mirada, pero lo único que encontró fue a un Gray de pésimo estado de ánimo, sentado en un sillón cerca del escenario.

Tenía hasta ganas de reírse, hasta que vio que la rubia se sentaba con él y el malhumor de él desaparecía.

Los celos crecían y se reproducían dentro de ella, cuando terminó la canción una oleada de chicos se acercó a querer saludarla, por lo que casi se subió al escenario de nuevo, un sudor frio empezó a recorrer mi cuello, ¿dónde estaba Gajeel?

Estaba a punto de gritar cuando sintió, una mano que la tocaba, se dio vuelta asustada, hasta que reconoció a su príncipe, rescatándola de nuevo. Esta vez la dejo que la tocase, con tal de salir de ese momento.

Gray estaba feliz de sacarla de ese círculo de babosos. La llevo a un lugar más apartado y se sentaron en un sillón doble. No habían cruzado ni una palabra cuando, apareció Gajeel, diciendo que tenía que contar algo importante a Juvia, y que la necesitaban para la canción del brindis.

Casi corrieron todo el camino de vuelta al escenario, Gajeel en medio de los dos, él no sabía que ella lo había perdonado y todavía la estaba cuidando.

Cuando canto la canción del brindis, todo el mundo estaba reluciente, o ella veía las cosas más brillantes.

Cuando Juvia estaba terminando la canción, fue cuando localizo a la cumpleañera que parecía le habían comunicado una muy mala noticia.

La imaginación de Juvia se presentó y de una manera asombrosa. A ella había algo que no le gustaba de Lucy, esperaba que entre ella y Gray no haya pasado nada. Aunque no había nada formal, ella sentía que estaban progresando muchísimo. No, no iba a dejar que ella hiciera nada para romper con su esperanza. Cuando termino la canción, le dijo a Jellal que ella se bajaba porque tenía que hablar con alguien. Jellal solamente pudo mirarla preocupado y asentir.

Camino por entre los fanáticos nuevos de la banda, hasta que Gajeel la saco del tumulto de gente.

-¿En que pensaste saliendo así del escenario?-soltó Gajeel.

-Necesito ver algo... algo no esta bien.-dijo Juvia, inundada por una ola de desesperación. La cual se volvió un tsunami, al ver a Gray a lo lejos desapareciendo bajo las ramas espesas de un árbol, justo donde había seguido a Lucy con la mirada.

Comenzó a caminar lento, y luego mas deprisa, con la vista clavada en el árbol, estaba alejado y oscuro, Juvia no dejaba de preguntarse con miedo, si eso podía ser posible.

Gajeel, tardo unos segundos en reaccionar y armar lo que sucedía, Ya que al ver a Natsu, casi corriendo en la misma dirección que Gray, supo que algo andaba mal.

Se acerco y camino por delante de Juvia como para protegerla o evitar que impactara de cara a algo que probablemente la destrozaría. Se comunico con Ren, el encargado de vigilar a Lucy esa noche, y le confirmo que estaba en el árbol a donde se dirigían.

La curiosidad crecía, junto con un sentimiento protector, Lucy había estado besándose con Natsu hacia no mas de media hora, que hacia ahora con Gray en ese lugar apartado y oscuro? Y por que Dragneel, había corrido donde estaban ellos...? sea lo que fuere, no creía que esto terminaría bien.

Cuando estaban a pocos metros del árbol misterioso, Gajeel alcanzo a Natsu, el cual empezó a casi correr para llegar antes que el, en medio de una batalla de egos por alcanzar primero el lugar, irrumpieron ambos a la misma vez, en el árbol, corriendo las ramas espesas que tapaban el centro.

Natsu reacciono primero al grito de "Que MIERDA están haciendo", al ver la imagen de la cara de Lucy roja y con los ojos brillantes y a Gray desnudo de la cintura para arriba.

Una Juvia al escuchar semejante grito, miro desde atrás de la espalda de Gajeel. Su corazón dio un vuelco y sintió como si una mano arrancara su corazón, había tenido razón con su presentimiento, Gray estaba sin remera, y la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, estupefacto, mientras sostenía la mano de Lucy y su remera con ambas manos. Juvia paso lentamente su mirada a Lucy, y ella estaba colorada, con los ojos brillantes, le pareció ver una lagrima, pero no se quedo lo suficiente como para comprobarlo.

Se dio media vuelta y camino rápido lejos de ahí.

Gajeel la alcanzo rápidamente, la llamaba una y otra vez, dulcemente, como no queriendo molestarla, pero sabia que bien lo que parecía, el idiota de Fullbuster la había engañado, juro internamente que la pagaría, y Lucy! No podía creer que su casi hermana, hubiera hecho tal cosa, no entendía por que estaba jugando a dos puntas con sus supuestos "amigos".

Cuando finalmente la alcanzo, estaban a unos metros de la fiesta, todo el mundo reía, y bailaba con la banda, ajenos a todo lo que pasaba. La abrazo de repentinamente, fuerte, como queriendo que no se desplomara ahí nomas. Había pasado por tantas cosas, había mejorado tanto este ultimo tiempo que odiaría que volviera a cerrarse por un imbécil.

Su vista se clavo en una pequeña figura, mirándolos atentamente desde no muy lejos, Gajeel dijo un montón de palabrotas internamente, odiaba ver esa mirada en la cara de esa pequeña duende, esa pequeña princesa que lo había vuelto loco desde que la conoció, estaba parada delante de él, malentendiendo todo lo que pasaba con Juvia.

Pensó seriamente en soltarla, y correr donde estaba ella, se moría por correr, besarle y decirle que solamente la quería a ella, que no era lo que pensaba. Pero no podía dejar a Juvia así, podía explicarle mas tarde a Levy, Pero si no llegaba a ayudar a Juvia en ese momento, ella colapsaría.

Juvia empezó a balbucear, a contarle todo a Gajeel, que primero veía como se iba su pequeña princesa, para luego centrar su vista y atención en Juvia.

Juvia sentía que nada en este mundo estaba a su favor, nada podía salirle bien. Gray, su Gray, estaba con esa maldita rubia. Pensó tristemente en el beso que le regalo, ese beso, fue su sentencia de muerte, Juvia creía que nunca podría desenamorarse de él.

El abrazo que la sostenía desapareció de repente, tan violentamente como había aparecido. Vio como Gajeel salia caminando rápidamente en la dirección donde Gray y Lucy caminaban hacia la casa, tomados de la mano.

Juvia solamente veía como estaban juntos, cerca uno del otro, su corazón se partió un poco mas, y su llanto se descontrolo, Unas manos la abrazaron y sintió el perfume de su amigo Jellal, se tranquilizo, y se dejo abrazar, Jellal que poco entendía, pero que mucho sospechaba, la llevo fuera de la casa de los Heartfilia, y la acompaño a casa.

No le pregunto nada en todo el camino, solamente la acompaño, y le ayudo a secarse las lagrimas. La ayudo a entrar y le preparo un té. Cuando ella finalmente se calmó, empezó a contarle lo que el se había perdido de la noche.

Hablaron mucho esa noche, como siempre habían hecho desde que se habían conocido. Ella, a pesar de su corazón roto, logro sonreír un poco con la ayuda de Jellal y su buen humor, Él le había hecho prometer, que trataría de averiguar bien que había pasado, ya que podía tratarse de una confusión.

Al día siguiente, trato de ver todo con mas calma, pero su corazón dudaba. Cumpliría la promesa que le había hecho a Jellal, a pesar de sus dudas.

Jellal estuvo con ella todo el domingo, Gajeel la llamo por la tarde, y quiso explicarle la situación, pero se arrepintió y pensó que sin Fullbuster ella estaría mejor.

Jellal, antes de cenar en la casa de Juvia, le contó que finalmente estaba saliendo con Erza, él sabia que debía guardar el secreto pero sabia que Juvia se alegraría, y jamas diría nada a nadie.

Juvia por su parte sabia que Jellal estaba diferente, más feliz esta última semana, lo había visto poco después de la escuela, y la confianza con la que Erza iba a verlos a los recitales, era distinta también, cuando Jellal le contó, no pudo mas que alegrarse por él, felicitarlo y pedirle que le cuente detalles.

El lunes en el colegio paso todo lentamente, Juvia creía que jamas llegaría a casa, y ese día estaba con lo que parecía un tic nervioso con mirar la hora. A las 6 tenia que ir a trabajar, ya que Mirajane le había pedido que fuera, para arreglar nuevos horarios.

Lo que nunca había esperado era que, una ves dentro del bar, estuvieran Mirajane y Lucy sentadas juntas.

Mirajane, las presento formalmente y les comento que ahora Lucy iba a cantar con ella, que tendrían que acomodar los horarios.

Lucy se sorprendió mucho al saber que su trabajo iba a ser de cantante y no de camarera como Gray, al darse cuenta que lo había nombrado vio como Juvia lo buscaba con la mirada hasta encontrarlo en la cocina junto con Elfman.

Ambos se miraron fijamente unos segundos, a Juvia le brotaba el amor por los mismo ojos, y no paso desapercibido para Lucy que miraba atenta, Gray dejo de escuchar a Elfman hacia varios segundos, desde que había escuchado que alguien mas entraba y se había quedado quieto esperando que ella lo viera, que lo mirara con esos ojos azul profundo, y encontrar un poco de esperanza en ellos, tenia que hablar con ella pronto, no iba a dejar pasar ni un día mas para poder finalmente estar con ella.

Juvia finalmente rompió su burbuja de amor para desviar la mirada de Gray, y centrarse en Lucy, la chica que quería robarle a Gray, tanto tiempo le había costado que él la mirara como para que ella venga y se lo robara. Sintió un inmenso odio, crecer desde su profunda alma.

Mirajane que parecía estar en otra cosa, le pidió a Lucy que cantara para probar el escenario y el micrófono.

Lucy, pensando en la manera de tratar de ayudar a Gray, decidió cantar una canción que le gustaba mucho, principalmente porque la letra iba completamente con la situación.

Juvia escucho atentamente toda la letra, no sabia de quien era, nunca la había escuchado, pero la letra le hizo sentirse algo pesada, una angustia creció un poco en su pecho amenazando con librarse a llantos, pero no la dejo salir, se sentía muy identificada con la letra, en el fondo sabia que había progresado mucho, el estar siempre sola, con una madre que no le prestaba ni una pizca de atención, la abandonaron dos "padres", sumándole que jamas pudo saber lo que es tener una mejor amiga, conjuntamente con la situación espantosa de no hace mucho atrás... Sí definitivamente estaba mejor, tenia un mejor amigo, otro amigo mas que la cuidaba como un hermano, un trabajo decente, y recientemente una banda con algo de fama local. No debería sentirse mal, pero siempre le quedo ese vació, no podía lograr sacarse de la cabeza la letra, Lucy le estaba diciendo que quería ser su amiga? Juvia cuando la canción termino seguía observándola atentamente, no tenia intención de compartir a Gray, pero si cabía la posibilidad de que ella fuera su amiga, que haría, pensaba atentamente.

Después de lo que fue definir los horarios, y armar un pequeño repertorio de canciones para el fin de semana, terminaron la reunión de trabajo, Juvia no iba a irse hasta que saber si Lucy y Gray se iban a ir juntos, como a él le faltaba un rato, decidió ir al baño a perder el tiempo disimuladamente.

Pero cuando salio del baño, solamente encontró un celular que no paraba de vibrar, por lo rosa y brillante, seguramente era de Lucy, tampoco vio a Gray, por lo que decidió tratar de encontrarlos. Le bastaron dos segundos para encontrar a Lucy frente a su auto a unos metros del bar, estaba sola, pero lo que mas le llamo la atención fue que un hombre que se le estaba acercando por detrás, sospechosamente.

Algo en ella, hizo clic.

Estaba aterrada, pero jamás desearía que nadie, ni siquiera Lucy, pasara por algo como por lo que ella pasó.

Repaso internamente los movimientos de desarme que Gajeel le había enseñado, pero como era alto y robusto para ella, solamente se acerco silenciosamente por detrás y le pegó una patada fuerte en su entrepierna, el hombre cayó al suelo agarrándose el lugar maltratado, Juvia sabia que debía hacer algo más por si el hombre se levantaba, pero no fue necesario ya que apareció Gajeel en ese preciso instante.

Todos estaban anonadados. Gajeel, Lucy, Rouge el otro guardaespaldas del equipo de Gajeel.

Este ultimo se encargo del hombre y en unos minutos, estaba fuera de la vista de todos.

Gajeel, que había visto todo, le preguntaba una y otra a Juvia si ella se encontraba bien.

Lucy estaba sorprendida y también muy agradecida, y no tardo en hacérselo saber.

Juvia recordó por que venia en primer lugar y le devolvió el teléfono celular...

-No es nada,- le respondía Juvia a Lucy- solamente quería alcanzarte para devolverte tu celular que te olvidaste en la mesa. No paró de vibrar y tiene varios mensajes también...- le dijo entregando el extravagante celular.

-Ah, lo olvide por completo, Natsu va a matarme, le dije que iba a llamarlo y lo olvide.-dijo revisando los mensajes de texto.

A Juvia se le planto una duda, ¿Natsu Dragneel? ¿su vecino? ¿Es que acaso a ella le gustaban sus dos vecinos?

-Natsu Dragneel...?- se animo a preguntar.

-Su novio - contesto Gajeel bajo, pero claro.

A Juvia esto le dio un respiro de alivio, algo se había aclarado de esa noche, y por lo colorada que se había puesto Lucy, a ella le gustaba definitivamente Natsu Dragneel. Solamente esperaba que a Gray no le gustara Lucy, pensó, deseo Juvia con toda su alma.

Grey, que salia en ese momento del Bar, al verlos todos reunidos se sorprendió.

-Juvia...-Llamo Gray- Lucy... Gajeel ¿que paso?-camino unos pasos mas donde se encontraban reunidos.

Juvia al escuchar la voz que tanto conocía, interrumpiendo sus deseos, bajo la vista a sus zapatos. No sabia que pensar sinceramente.

Cuando Gray se ubico a la misma altura que ella, y se acerco lo suficiente como preguntarle "que paso" directamente a ella, su cabeza empezó a dar vueltas, y su corazón a golpetear desesperado.

-Juvia me salvo la vida-dijo Lucy agarrando del brazo a Gajeel y tironeando de él hasta el auto. Cuando Lucy finalmente pudo meterlo al auto, con la ayuda de Rogue, bajo la ventanilla y le lanzo las llaves a un sorprendido Gray.

-Gray ¿podrías llevar a Juvia a su casa?-dijo sonriendo- Se porto muy bien conmigo y no quisiera que le pasara nada. Por favor, después me devuelves el auto, yo me voy con ellos. -termino Lucy subiendo la ventanilla, cuando el auto ya marchaba por la calle.

-No entiendo nada. - dijo Gray con las llaves en la mano. Se mostraba preocupado, pero también estaba sumamente nervioso, por fin tenia la escusa perfecta para estar con ella a solas.

Le agradeció a Lucy internamente.

-Mmm no... no paso nada. Creo que exagera un poco.- dijo Juvia, su voz tembló un poco, y trato de tragar saliva para aclararse la garganta.

-¿Te gustaría ir a dar una vuelta en auto? Creo que tenemos que hablar un par de cosas- dijo Gray, conteniendo la respiración inconscientemente esperando la respuesta.

Juvia estaba demasiado alterada por dentro, su corazón no cesaba de golpetear fuertemente, y sus manos estaban temblando. Extrañaba tanto estar a solas con él, hablar, quería tocarlo, besarle... se sorprendió un poco hasta donde llegaban sus ganas de estar con él.

Recordó la promesa que le había hecho a Jellal, que tenia que escuchar su explicación antes de juzgarlo.

-Esta bien. Vamos.- dijo ella.

Pasearon un largo rato hasta que él empezó a hablar, le contó todo, desde el principio de la fiesta, que había pasado, que había hecho, hasta que había comido.

Fue totalmente sincero, no quería volver a tener ninguna clase de problema.

Juvia se encontraba totalmente sorprendida, no podía dejar de mirarlo. Pensaba que era incalculablemente hermoso, verlo manejando le daba un aire mas maduro, que ella no había visto en el nunca, y eso le fascinaba, ver caras o expresiones, modos de moverse le eran totalmente fascinante. Mientras mas hablaba él, mas ella caía por él a sus pies.

Hablaron por más de dos horas hasta que llegaron a sus casas, pero solamente frenaron el auto y hablaron frente a sus casa más de dos horas mas.

Eran la clase de charlas que a Juvia le revitalizaban el alma, que la hacían sentir como si estuvieran solamente ellos dos en el mundo, eran las clases de charlas en las que a Gray le parecía que solamente con ella podía hablar.

Cuando ya era bastante tarde, decidieron ir a dormir, pero no sin hacerle prometer a Juvia que al día siguiente saldrían en una cita. Ella acepto sin dudarlo.

Lo que siguió a ese día, fueron citas, encuentros, comidas, y paseos. Juvia creía que no podía estar mas feliz. Se dividía el día entre la escuela, el trabajo, la banda y su gran amor.

También pudieron incorporarse a lo que era una banda de amigos, Jellal y Erza, Natsu y Lucy, y Gray con Juvia. Realizaban comidas o salidas. Unas vez fueron de campamento. Lo que fue casi un desastre, habían decidido dormir chicas por un lado y chicos por el otro, pero terminaron durmiendo todos en la carpa mas chica, por que los chicos no querían dormir juntos por que les parecía raro.

En esa época sus historias de amor avanzaban, se intensificaban, y algunas maduraban. Pero solamente una de las parejas duró en el tiempo.

A las demás parejas les iba a costar mucho mas tiempo y esfuerzo entender algunas cosas.

* * *

Hola!

Espero que les haya gustado!

Lo siguiente va a ser el primer capitulo de la historia, ya comienza!

El ultimo Episodio es sobre su relacion, la carrera de ambos, y la ruptura.

Pero va a ser mas adelante!

Dejen opiniones y/o dudas!

Nos leemos pronto!

MaR*


End file.
